Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XVI
Zbyszko, dogoniwszy Zycha i Jagienkę jadących w towarzystwie opata i jego kleryków do Krześni, przyłączył się do nich i jechał razem, chodziło mu bowiem o to, by dowieść opatowi, że się ni Wilka z Brzozowej, ni Cztana z Rogowa nie lęka i chować się przed nimi nie myśli. Zdziwiła go znów w pierwszej chwili uroda Jagienki, bo chociaż nieraz widywał ją i w Zgorzelicach, i w Bogdańcu przybraną pięknie do gości, ale nigdy tak, jak teraz do kościoła. Odzież miała z czerwonego sukna podbitą gronostajami, czerwone rękawiczki i gronostajowy, naszyty złotem kapturek na głowie, spod którego wysuwały się na ramiona dwa warkocze. Nie siedziała też na koniu po męsku, ale na wysokim siodle z poręczą i z ławeczką pod stopy, które ledwie było widać spod długiej i ułożonej w równe zagiętki spódnicy. Zychowi, który pozwalał dziewczynie ubierać się w domu w kożuch i jałowicze buty, chodziło o to, by przed kościołem każdy poznał, iż przyjechała nie córka byle szarego włodyczki albo ścierciałki, lecz panna z możnego rycerskiego domu. W tym celu konia jej prowadziło dwóch wyrostków, przybranych od dołu obcisło, od góry w buchaste szaty, jakie nosili zwykle paziowie. Czterech dworskich ludzi jechało z tyłu, a z nimi opatowi klerycy, z kordami i lutniami przy pasach. Zbyszko podziwiał wielce cały orszak, szczególnie zaś Jagienkę, wyglądającą jak obrazek, i opata, który w czerwieni i z olbrzymimi rękawami u sukni wydawał mu się jak jaki podróżujący książę. Najskromniej ze wszystkich przybrany był sam Zych, który dbał o okazałość dla innych, dla siebie zaś tylko o wesołość i śpiewanie. Zrównawszy się, jechali w szeregu: opat, Jagienka, Zbyszko i Zych. Opat z początku kazał śpiewać nabożne pieśni swoim szpylmanom – później atoli, mając ich dosyć, począł rozmawiać ze Zbyszkiem, który z uśmiechem spoglądał na jego potężny kord, nie mniejszy od dwuręcznych niemieckich brzeszczotów. – Widzę – rzekł z powagą – że cudujesz się nad moim mieczem; wiedz przeto, że synody zezwalają duchownym na miecze, a nawet na balisty i katapulty w podróży – my zasie jesteśmy w podróży. Wreszcie gdy Ojciec Święty mieczów i czerwonych szat księżom zabraniał, to pewnikiem myślał o ludziach niskiego stanu, ślachcica bowiem Bóg stworzył do broni, i kto by mu chciał ją odjąć, ten by się odwiecznym Jego wyrokom przeciwiał. – Widziałem księcia mazowieckiego Henryka, który się w szrankach potykał – odrzekł Zbyszko. – Nie to mu się też gani, że się potykał – odpowiedział, podnosząc w górę palec, opat – ale to, że się ożenił, i do tego nieszczęśliwie, albowiem fornicariam i bibulam wziął mulierem, która, jak mówią, Bacchum od młodości adorabat, a do tego i adultera była, z czego też nic dobrego wypaść nie mogło. Tu aż zatrzymał konia i począł nauczać z większą jeszcze powagą: – Kto–li bo masz się żenić, czyli uxorem wybierać, masz baczyć, aby była bogobojna, dobrych obyczajów, gospodarna i ochędożna, co wszystko, oprócz Ojców Kościoła, jeszcze ci i pewien pogański mędrzec imieniem Seneka poleca. A jakoż uznasz, iżeś dobrze utrafił, jeśli nie znasz gniazda, z którego towarzyszkę dozgonną wybierasz? Albowiem inny mędrzec Pański powiada: Pomus non cadit absque arbore... Jaki wół, taka i skóra, jaka mać, taka i córa... Z czego bierz, grzeszny człowiecze, tę naukę, abyś nie w dalekości, ale w pobliżu żony szukał, bo jeśli złą i fryjowną dostaniesz, nieraz na nią zapłaczesz, jako płakał oto filozof, gdy mu swarliwa niewiasta aquam sordidam na głowę w gniewie wylała. – In saecula saeculorum, amen! – zagrzmieli jednym głosem wędrowni klerycy, którzy, odpowiadając tak zawsze opatowi, nie bardzo baczyli, czy odpowiadają do sensu. Wszyscy słuchali w wielkim skupieniu słów opata, dziwiąc się jego wymowie i biegłości w Piśmie, on zaś nie mówił rzekomo wprost do Zbyszka, owszem, więcej zwracał się do Zycha i Jagienki, jakby szczególnie ich chciał zbudować. Jagienka jednak pojęła widocznie, o co chodzi, gdyż spoglądała pilnie spod swoich długich rzęs na chłopaka, który namarszczył brew i spuścił głowę, niby głęboko rozważając to, co słyszał. Po chwili orszak ruszył dalej, ale w milczeniu; dopiero gdy już Krześnię było widać, zmacał się opat po pasie, obrócił go ku przodowi, tak aby łatwo było chwycić za rękojeść korda, i rzekł: – A stary Wilk z Brzozowej pewnie z dobrym pocztem przyjedzie. – Pewnie – potwierdził Zych – ale coś tam słudzy gadali, że zachorzał. – A jeden z moich kleryków słyszał, że ma na nas nastąpić przed gospodą po kościele. – Nie uczyniłby on tego bez zapowiedzi i zwłaszcza po mszy świętej. – Niech mu tam Bóg ześle upamiętanie. Ja wojny z nikim nie szukam i krzywdy cierpliwie znoszę. Tu obejrzał się na swoich szpylmanów i rzekł: – Nie wydobywać mi mieczów i pamiętać, żeście duchowni słudzy, a dopiero gdyby tamci pierwsi wydobyli, to w nich! Zbyszko zaś, jadąc wedle Jagienki, wypytywał ją ze swej strony o sprawy, o które mu głównie chodziło. – Cztana i młodego Wilka zastaniem niechybnie w Krześni –mówił. – Pokażesz mi ich z daleka, abym wiedział, którzy są. – Dobrze, Zbyszku – odrzekła Jagienka. – Przed kościołem i po kościele zapewne cię oni spotykają. Coże wówczas robią? – Służą mi, jako umieją. – Nie będą ci dziś służyli, rozumiesz? A ona odrzekła znów niemal z pokorą: – Dobrze, Zbyszku. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im głos drewnianych kołatek, gdyż w Krześni nie było jeszcze dzwonów. Po chwili dojechali. Z tłumów czekających na mszę przed kościołem wysunęli się natychmiast młody Wilk i Cztan z Rogowa, lecz Zbyszko uprzedził ich, zeskoczył z konia, nim zdołali dobiec, i chwyciwszy pod boki Jagienkę, zsadził ją z siodła, po czym wziął za rękę i spoglądając na nich wyzywająco, prowadził do kościoła. W przedsionku kościelnym czekał ich nowy zawód. Obaj pospieszyli do kropielnicy i obaj, zanurzywszy w nią ręce, wyciągnęli je do dziewczyny. Lecz to samo uczynił Zbyszko, ona zaś dotknęła jego palców, a następnie przeżegnała się i z nim razem weszła do kościoła. Wtedy nie tylko młody Wilk, ale i Cztan z Rogowa, chociaż miał rozum miałki, domyślił się, iż to wszystko było uczynione umyślnie, i obydwóch ogarnął gniew tak dziki, że aż włosy poczęły się im jeżyć pod pątlikami. Zachowali zaledwie tyle przytomności, że w gniewie nie chcieli, bojąc się kary boskiej, wchodzić do kościoła; natomiast Wilk wypadł z przedsionka i leciał jak szalony przez cmentarz między drzewami, sam nie wiedząc dokąd. Cztan leciał za nim, także nie wiedząc, w jakim to czyni celu. Zatrzymali się aż w rogu parkanu, gdzie leżały wielkie kamienie przygotowane pod fundamenta dzwonnicy, którą miano stawiać w Krześni. Tam Wilk, chcąc spędzić złość, która burzyła mu się aż pod szyję w piersiach, chwycił za jeden z głazów i jął nim potrząsać ze wszystkich sił, co widząc, Cztan chwycił go także i po chwili poczęli obaj toczyć go ze wściekłością przez cały cmentarz, aż ku wrotom kościelnym. Ludzie patrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem, mniemając, że uczynili ślub jakowyś i że w ten sposób chcą się do budowy dzwonnicy przyczynić. Lecz im wysiłek ów ulżył znacznie, tak że oprzytomnieli obaj, stali tylko bladzi z natężenia, sapiąc i spoglądając na się niepewnym wzrokiem. Milczenie przerwał pierwszy Cztan z Rogowa. – No i co? – spytał. – A co? – odpowiedział Wilk. – Zaraz–li go napadniem? – Jakoże w kościele będziesz napadał? – Nie w kościele, jeno po mszy. – Z Zychem jest – i z opatem. A toś zahaczył, co mówił Zych, że niech–li się zdarzy bitka, obydwóch ze Zgorzelic wyżenie. Gdyby nie to, byłbym ci dawno żebra połomił. – Albo ja tobie! – odparł Cztan, ściskając swe potężne pięści. I oczy poczęły im się skrzyć złowrogo, lecz wnet pomiarko–wali obaj, że teraz więcej im potrzeba zgody niż kiedykolwiek. Nieraz już oni bili się z sobą, lecz zawsze jednali się po bitce, bo chociaż rozdzielała ich miłość do Jagienki, jednak żyć bez siebie nie mogli i tęsknili jeden do drugiego zawsze. Obecnie zaś mieli wspólnego wroga i czuli obaj, że jest to wróg okrutnie niebezpieczny. Po chwili Cztan spytał: – Co robić? Chyba mu zapowiedź posłać do Bogdańca? Wilk, który był mądrzejszy, nie wiedział jednakże na razie, co robić. Na szczęście przyszły mu w pomoc kołatki, które ozwały się znowu na znak, iż nabożeństwo się poczyna. Więc rzekł: – Co robić? Pójść na mszę, a potem będzie, co Bóg da. Ucieszył się z tej rozumnej odpowiedzi Cztan z Rogowa. – Może ta Pan Jezus nas natchnie – rzekł. – I pobłogosławi – dodał Wilk. – Po sprawiedliwości. I poszli do kościoła, a wysłuchawszy pobożnie nabożeństwa, nabrali otuchy. Nie stracili głów nawet wówczas, gdy Jagienka po mszy w przedsionku znowu przyjęła wodę święconą z ręki Zbyszka. Na cmentarzu przy wrotach podjęli pod nogi Zycha, Jagienkę, a nawet i opata, choć ten był nieprzyjacielem starego Wilka z Brzozowej. Na Zbyszka patrzyli wprawdzie spode łba, ale żaden nie warknął, chociaż serca skowytały im w piersiach z bólu, z gniewu i zazdrości, gdyż nigdy Jagienka nie wydawała im się tak cudną i tak do królewny podobną. Dopiero gdy świetny orszak ruszył z powrotem i gdy z dala doszła ich wesoła pieśń wędrownych kleryków, Cztan począł ocierać pot ze swych zarosłych policzków i parskać jak koń. Wilk zaś ozwał się, zgrzytając zębami: – Do gospody! do gospody! gorze mi!... Po czym, pamiętając, co im poprzednio ulżyło, chwycili znów głaz i potoczyli go zapalczywie na dawne miejsce. Zbyszko zaś jechał wedle Jagienki, słuchając pieśni opato–wych szpylmanów, lecz gdy ujechali pięć albo sześć stajań, zatrzymał nagle konia i rzekł: – Ba, miałem dać na mszę za stryjkowe zdrowie i zabaczyłem, wrócę się. – Nie wracaj! – zawołała Jagienka – poślem ze Zgorzelic. – Wrócę, a wy nie czekajcie na mnie. Z Bogiem! – Z Bogiem! – rzekł opat. – Jedź! I twarz mu poweselała, a gdy Zbyszko znikł im z oczu, trącił nieznacznie Zycha i rzekł: – Rozumiecie? – Co mam rozumieć? – Pobije się w Krześni z Wilkiem i Cztanem, jako amen w pacierzu, ale tegom chciał i do tegom prowadził. – To morowe chłopy! Jeszcze go poranią, i co z tego? – Jak to co z tego? Jeśli za Jagienkę się pobije, to jakże mu potem o tej Jurandównie myśleć? Jagienka ci mu odtąd będzie panią – nie tamta; tego zaś chcę, bo to mój krewny i udał mi się! – Ba, a ślubowanie? – Na poczekaniu go rozgrzeszę! Zaliście nie słyszeli, żem to już obiecał? – Wasza głowa na wszystko poradzi – odrzekł Zych. Opat uradował się pochwałą, po czym przysunął się do Jagienki i zapytał: – Czegożeś taka frasobliwa? Ona pochyliła się w siodle i chwyciwszy rękę Opatową, podniosła j ą do ust: – Ojcze krzestny, a może byście też podesłali z paru szpylmanów do Krześni. – Po co? Popiją mi się w gospodzie i tyla. – Ale może jakowej zwadzie przeszkodzą. Opat spojrzał jej bystro w oczy i nagle rzekł ostro: – A choćby go tam i zabili! – To niech i mnie zabiją! zawołała Jagienka. I gorycz, która nagromadziła się z żalem w jej piersiach od czasu rozmowy ze Zbyszkiem, spłynęła teraz nagłym potokiem łez. Widząc to, opat objął ramieniem dziewczynę, tak że nakrył ją prawie całą swoim olbrzymim rękawem, i począł mówić: – Nie bój się, córuchno, o nic. Zwada może się przygodzić, ale przecie i tamci są ślachtą, przeto go kupą nie napadną, jeno na pole rycerskim obyczajem pozwą, a już tam on da sobie rady, choćby się naraz z obydwoma miał potykać. A co do Jurandówny, o której słyszałaś, to ci jeno tyle rzekę, że drzewo na tamtą łożnicę w nijakim boru nie rośnie. – Skoro mu tamta milsza, to i ja o niego nie dbam! – odpowiedziała przez łzy Jagienka. – To czegoż chlipiesz. – Bo się o niego boję. – Ot, babski rozum! – rzekł, śmiejąc się, opat. Po czym, schyliwszy się do ucha Jagienki, począł mówić: – Pomiarkuj się, dziewczyno, że choć cię i weźmie, to też nieraz zdarzy mu się potykać, bo od tego ślachcic. Tu schylił się jeszcze niżej i dodał: – A weźmie cię – i to niezadługo, jako Bóg w niebie! – Zaśby tam brał! – odpowiedziała Jagienka. A jednocześnie poczęła się uśmiechać przez łzy i spoglądać na opata, jakby się go chciała zapytać, skąd to wie. A tymczasem Zbyszko, wróciwszy do Krześni, zajechał wprost do księdza, chciał bowiem rzeczywiście dać na mszę za zdrowie Maćka; po załatwieniu zaś tej sprawy udał się wprost do gospody, w której spodziewał się znaleźć młodego Wilka z Brzozowej i Cztana z Rogowa. Jakoż zastał obydwóch, a oprócz tego pełno ludzi – i szlachty, i skartabellów, i kmieciów, i kilku "sowizdrzałów" pokazujących rozmaite niemieckie sztuki. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł jednakże nikogo rozeznać, gdyż okna karczmy z błonami z wołowych pęcherzy mało przepuszczały światła – i dopiero gdy miejscowy pachołek dorzucił na komin szczypek sosnowych, ujrzał w kącie za łagwiami piwa włochaty pysk Cztana i srogą, zapalczywą twarz Wilka z Brzozowej. Wtedy począł iść z wolna ku nim, roztrącając po drodze ludzi i doszedłszy, uderzył pięścią w stół, aż zagrzmiało w całej gospodzie. A oni podnieśli się natychmiast i jęli śpiesznie przekręcać na sobie skórzane pasy, nim jednakże chwycili za rękojeści, Zbyszko rzucił na stół rękawicę i mówiąc przez nos, jak mieli zwyczaj mówić rycerze przy wyzwaniu, ozwał się w następujące, niespodziane dla nikogo słowa: – Pakliby który z was dwóch albo z innych ludzi rycerskich w izbie będących przeciwił się temu, iże naj cudniejsza i najcno–tliwsza dziewka na świecie jest panna Danuta Jurandówna ze Spychowa, tego pozywam na walkę konną albo pieszą do pierwszego klęknięcia alibo do ostatniego tchu. Zdumieli się Wilk i Cztan, równie jak byłby zdumiał się opat, gdyby coś podobnego usłyszał – i przez chwilę słowa nie mogli przemówić. Co to za panna? Im przecie o Jagienkę, nie o nią chodziło?... A jeśli temu żbikowi nie o Jagienkę idzie, to czego od nich chce? Czemu ich rozsierdził przed kościołem? Po co tu przyszedł i po co szuka z nimi zaczepki? – Od tych pytań zrobiła im się w głowie taka kasza, że pootwierali szeroko usta, Cztan zaś wytrzeszczył tak oczy, jakby nie człowieka, ale jakby jakieś dziwo niemieckie miał przed sobą. Lecz bystrzejszy Wilk, który znał nieco rycerskie zwyczaje i wiedział, że nieraz innym niewiastom rycerze służby ślubują, a z innymi się żenią, pomyślał, że i w tym wypadku tak być może i że gdy zdarza się taka sposobność ujęcia się za Jagienką, to należy w lot z niej skorzystać. Więc wysunął się zza stołu i zbliżywszy się ze złowrogą twarzą do Zbyszka, zapytał: – Jak to, psubracie, to nie Jagienka Zychówna najcudniejsza? Za nim wysunął się Cztan – a ludzie poczęli się wokół nich kupić, bo już wszystkim było wiadomo, że się to na byle czym nie skończy. Krzyżacy 16